Organic electroluminescence devices (hereinafter also referred to as “organic EL device”) comprising an organic compound are much expected to be useful as inexpensive, large-sized full color display devices of solid state emission type and many developments have been made thereon. An organic EL device is generally constructed from a light emitting layer and a pair of opposite electrodes sandwiching the light emitting layer. When an electric field is applied between the electrodes, electrons are injected from a cathode and holes are injected from an anode into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons recombine with the injected holes in the light emitting layer to form excited states. When the excited state returns to the ground state, the energy is released as light.
Many researches have been made on the applications of organic EL device to display, etc. because of its possibility of a wide selection of emission colors by using various emitting materials in a light emitting layer. Particularly, the research on the materials which emit three primary red, green, and blue colors has been made most actively, and the intensive research has been made to improve their properties.
As a material for organic electroluminescence device, Patent Literature 1 describes a compound having a 3,3′-biscarbazole structure in which a benzene ring is fused to 6,7-position or 5,6-position of one of the carbazole structures and a phenyl group and a 3-fluoranthenyl group are respectively bonded to two nitrogen atoms. Patent Literature 2 describes a compound having a 3,3′-biscarbazole structure in which two benzene rings are fused to 7,8-position of one of the carbazole structures and 7′,8′-position of the other and a 1-naphthyl group and a 2-a pyrenyl group are respectively bonded to two nitrogen atoms. Patent Literature 2 further describes a compound in which a benzo[a]carbazole structure is bonded to a phenaleno[1,9-b,c]carbazole structure.